


Life

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ponders life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Laid down in bed, this popped in my head, and back to the comp I went. Thanks to Pat and Sue for giving this a quick once over

The sarcophagus opened along with Jack's eyes.

He was alive.

But for how long this time?

How long before Ba'al's antics claimed his life once again?

How much more of this torture was he expected to take? Or was the whole point behind this gruesome exercise the fact that he had no choice—no control?

He was taken from his sanctuary, to relive his captor's harsh cruelties once again.

'Oh, yeah, life had definitely been interesting since he'd un-retired, again.'

The past six years had been one whirlwind after another.

But why couldn't life – his life – ever just be normal?


End file.
